The Dark King Returns
by FioleeInfinity
Summary: After a four year absence, Marshall Lee returns to the land of Aaa to find Fionna in shambles from his departure. Vowing to never to hurt anyone like that again, Marshall establishes a new living space...in Fionna and Cake's treehouse. Detailed Fiolee lemon, so if you can't deal with mature content, don't read.
1. The Dark King Returns

Disclaimer: Adventure Time is not mine, nor are any of these characters. Adventure Time is property of Pendleton Ward, Cartoon Network, and any of their affiliates. This disclaimer covers every chapter of this fanfiction, which is free for the public to read at no charge due to copyright laws and statutes, as well as the author's personal views. So….don't sue the author, or .

Chapter 1: When the Dark King Returns

"Good morning, baby!" Fionna had awoken to the familiar voice of her sister, Cake. Why in the name of the Mushroom War did she have to be this cheerful in the morning? Couldn't she just be cranky like every other cat for once? "I made your favorite….CREPES!"

"Hrm…Cake….,"Fionna had rubbed the sleepies out of her eyes to see her cat running around across the room with a plate of crepes in her hand, "do those crepes have strawberries on them?"

"Yessum!" Cake exclaimed, "You like them, don't you?"

Fionna had to filter her thoughts, seeing as all she thought of when she saw strawberries was Marshall Lee. He had disappeared when she was in her early teens, and she missed his quirky sense of dark humor. She missed the way that he would suck the red out of food, and yet not mess with the taste. She missed how he would play his axe, and the way he would flirt with her to get her riled up. The thought of him made her depressed, but she couldn't let that emotion show to Cake, who had a bad feeling about the vampire. "Yep," Fionna looked down at her breakfast. It looked horrifically delicious, but she felt that it would be better if the red was drained from it.

"Girl, I know that look," Cake came in closer to Fionna, "You're thinking about that Marshall Lee guy, aren't you?"

"Cake, you read me like a book," Fionna sighed as she cupped her face in her hands and started to sob. Nothing ever got past Cake, no matter how much she tried.

"Fionna, you gotta stop thinking about him," Cake said, "He might never return to the land of Aaa. You might as well give up on it. He might have met new friends in the Nightosphere and wants to stay there now. You gotta respect that, girl."

"I'm going back to bed," Fionna ran back upstairs to her bed, and curled up within her many blankets. She then proceeded to cuddle her pillow and sob until she ran out of tears to cry. It was highly unlikely that Marshall was ever going to come back, but Fionna just couldn't get over the fact.

It wasn't as if she hadn't tried either. She had went to see Gumball, who had only ignored her advances and outcries for help. He may be smart, but he lacked intuition when it came to girls. She also tried to hang out with Flame Prince, but he was a little bit too psychotic to hang around on a daily basis. Lumpy got really annoying, and at a really fast rate. Everyone else just seemed to blur. Heck, even battling the Ice Queen felt like it was a drag after awhile.

No one could ever replace Marshall. Plain and simple.

And that truth hurt Fionna in ways that no human, nor any being, should be hurt.

A knock on her door interrupted Fionna's deep thoughts. "Fifi, I'd hate to be a bitch, but I don't think we can go exploring today. It looks like a storm is about to approach."

"But Gumball said that it would be sunny today," Fionna whined, "He isn't as smart as he thinks he is, that prince." Fionna proceeded to crawl back into the fetal position. She felt an incredibly emptiness within her, and she just wanted best guy friend back.

Hours passed. The girl didn't move as thunder struck around the treehouse and the floor shook with every strike. Cake had already left to do naughty things with Lord Monichromicorn, leaving her sister alone in the rainstorm. The tree house creeked, and it had started to scare Fionna. She decided it was best to figure out what was going on, so she proceeded to get out of bed and look out the window. It wasn't raining, at least not in the normal sense.

It was raining red.

She had to have been halluncinating. That only happened when a powerful vampire was declaring its presence in a new place. The last vampire to be here had been Marshall's annoying ex-girlfriend, Ashley, who was just as clueless as Fionna about Marshall's whereabouts. Even then, she wasn't nearly as strong as a vampire who could just summon red out of the sky like that. Fionna thought for the worst and thought that this new entity would suck the red out of her in one gulp if it got any closer. Fionna had then heard one of the floorboards creek.

"Who are you?! What do you want?" Fionna shouted as she grabbed her treasured sword from right next to her bedpost. "I'm armed and ready, so come and get me!"

"You do know you said that to the most dangerous being in the land of Aaa, right?" a voice behind her laughed as she quickly whirled around. No, now she had to be hallucinating. This was completely insane.

Marshall Lee floated in front of her very cerulean eyes.

Sooooo….Chapter 1, Eh? I think that turned out well, considering this is my first Adventure Time fan fiction! Thank you so much for your support!

Songs I listened to during the writing of this chapter:

Feel This Moment – Pitbull ft. Christina Aguilera

Now You're Gone – Basshunter

I Love You – 2NE1

Heaven Tonight – HIM

Sally's Song – Amy Lee


	2. A New Establishment

Chapter 2: A New Establishment

"Did I really scare all of the cream filling out of you?" Marshall fell to the ground as he laughed so hard that he couldn't focus on floating. Fionna puffed her cheeks in all of the rage that had been built at him for the last four years. How could he have left her like that and just suddenly waltz into her tree house and act like nothing had happened and she was still thirteen years old? This made no sense whatsoever.

"Marshall, what the Ooo is wrong with you?" Fionna shouted, much to his surprise, "I had to be alone with Prince Gumbutt and my sister for the last four years, and didn't even have anyone remotely sane to talk to! Everything was still red, and it's all your glob damn fault!" She punched at him, only to find that he had teleported to the other side of the room. She turned to face him.

"Look, fleshy, it wasn't my fault that I had to leave Aaa! Calm your tits, please!" Marshall shouted back, and Fionna bottled her rage instantly. She was incredibly red in the face, Marshall had noticed. For some odd reason, it made his stomach get moths within it. "Mom made me leave," he said calmly as he floated Indian style in midair, "She tried to make me become the ruler of the Nightosphere. I was stuck there. I wanted to come back to Aaa sooner, but she sealed the door between the land of Aaa and the Nightosphere. I managed to just break it and I found you here. No one else in Aaa is as nice to a bad little boy like you," he winked at her, making her grow redder. He wasn't sure if it was because she was embarrassed at that statement or was fuming at his actions.

"And how am I supposed to believe that?" Fionna said as she turned away from him. She began to strut towards the stairs.

"Because I don't want to rule over the Nightosphere!" Marshall cried out, "I just want to play bass, rap, have fun, and spend all of my time with you! None of this being hoity toity and important!"

Fionna had paused. Did he really mean what he had said? Marshall was permanently eighteen years old. He probably had the sex drive of one, too. Oh glob, why was she thinking about him in that way? They were supposed to be friends, nothing more. Were they even friends now, given what had happened?

"Marshall," Fionna turned to him, "I want to believe you. I really do. But this is just too much for even me to believe. You took the joke too far."

"Fionna, I'm dead serious."

"And so am I. I don't think I can take this right now," Fionna proceeded to run down to the stairs, into the living area of the house. "Fionna!" Marshall drifted shortly behind her, to find her at the kitchen table, staring at the uneaten crepes from the morning before. "Why does everything hate me?!" she cried, and started to sob. He landed beside her, and embraced her in his glob forsaken arms. Fionna clung to him as if her very heartbeat depended on how she latched onto his lifeforce.

"Fionna," Marshall mumbled as her sobbing quieted, "Did I really mean this much to you?"

"Y-y-yeah….," Fionna cried as she trembled in his arms. How could he have hurt someone who cared about him so much? He felt worse than his mother ever could, and she's a demon. "Please, don't ever leave me again."

"Fionna, I promise on my vampirehood that I will stay in Aaa until you die. Until after you're as old and wrinkly as the Ice Queen. I never want to see you this depressed, and I feel like a bucket of maggots for letting this happen. Please, Fifi, forgive me." A single red tear came from Marshall's right eye, and he tried to hold it back. He couldn't let Fionna hurt anymore than she already had.

"Marshall," Fionna said, "I'll lose you again the moment you float out of that window. This hurts too badly to see you go."

"Who said anything about leaving again?" Marshall asked, "I was under the impression that I would live in the treehouse with you."

"Are you kidding? Cake will claw up your face until all of the red leaves you!" Fionna started, but Marshall sat her back down.

"Cake and I already sorted that out. I ran into her before I got here. She told me about you being upset, but not to this extent. I can see why she wants me to stay here with you. She's okay with it, as long as I sleep on the couch. This used to be my old place anyways. I can just make myself at home."

"Marshall, I love you," Fionna said, and this time Marshall jumped. "Platonically!" she added, realizing exactly what she had just said, "Don't ever leave Aaa again."

"I won't," Marshall smiled, showing his fangs, "This bad little boy needs to settle down sometime."

Chapter 2! Woot!

Songs:

Shiver – The Birthday Massacre

Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Back – My Chemical Romance

Death is in Love With Us – HIM

Summer Shudder – AFI

Lost in You – Three Days Grace

Strange – Tokio Hotel ft. Kerli

Carolyn – Black Veil Brides

Pins and Needles – The Birthday Massacre

The Crow and the Butterfly - Shinedown


	3. Trust Issues

Chapter 3: Trust Issues

A week had passed since Marshall Lee had moved into the tree house, and so far the reactions have been mixed. While most were happy with his return, Gumball seemed to sulk around a bit more and the Ice Queen got this look like she was about to kill Fionna for having yet another male friend to be with. Cake felt like she could finally live away from Fionna a small bit without worrying about her. But what had changed most was Fionna's attitude about the situation. Not only did she return to how she was before Marshall's disappearance, she actually seemed a bit more bubbly than ever. Even when Cake asked her about her feelings, Fionna would deny it every time.

It was the fifth of November, and the weather was beginning to show it. The crisp chill sent shivers down Fionna's spine. She ended up finding one of Marshall's old flannels and wearing it over her usual attire. The flannel consumed her, and if it wasn't for her lack of self confidence, she would wear it as a dress. Fionna hoped that he wouldn't notice that it went missing. She then walked into the kitchen to make a cream puff sandwich. She went to grab a knife, and turned around to see a mask of a smiling man with a defined mustache and a goatee. "EEEEEK!" Fionna screeched, "Marshall, what the glob are you doing?!"

"Remember, remember, the fifth of November," Marshall recited as he removed the mask from his face, "the gunpowder treason and plot. I know of no reason why the gunpowder treason should ever be forgot."

"Did you just make that up?" Fionna asked as she caught her breath from the fright.

"Sadly, no," Marshall sighed as he held up the mask, "It's Guy Fawkes Day."

"What kind of holiday is that? It sounds weird," Fionna complained.

"Oh, come on," Marshall came back at her, "It can't be as weird as what you're eating." Fionna held her sandwich closer to her. Why would Marshall insult her diet like that? That's almost as if he called her fat, and Cake would throw a fit if she found out about this.

"What's wrong with cream puffs?" Fionna said defensively.

"They have HIS essence…," Marshall mumbled to himself. He could smell that Gumball fruit from across the house. It made him sick that Fionna was eating Wad's food instead of his. He knew humans didn't eat red, but it still made him upset that another man ranked higher than him in this catergory.

"What was that?" Fionna made a motion that she hadn't heard him.

"Don't you think they're maybe a little bit too sweet?" Marshall had quickly come back, "It doesn't look like something anyone should eat. I think it's incredible how this isn't edible. Maybe if you ate more red, you'd feel a lot better fed."

"I see what you did there, Marshall," Fionna laughed, "Are you sure you aren't jealous of Gumball?"

"I'm not jealous," Marshall stated, "I just think he's a prick."

"That's not very nice!" Fionna snapped.

"Neither is he."

"That doesn't make it right," Fionna turned away, "Didn't anyone ever teach you how to be nice and share?"

"Everytime I bothered to be nice to anyone but you, it has always backfired on me," Marshall explained, "I don't trust his motives, Fifi. Those creampuffs could have roofies or something in them."

"Marshall, you really need to learn to trust people. Especially Gumball. He may not like you, but he wouldn't dream of hurting me. I'm his pal," Fionna said, "And he knows that Cake will turn his face into shredded candy if he tried anything funny."

"I just care….I'm going to your room. I need some axe time," Marshall turned and left, looking like he was about to pop an aneurysm. Fionna let him go, seeing as he would probably drain her dry if she did anything that he didn't agree with.

Marshall went into Fionna's room, which was filled with all of the things she had found on her adventures. He quickly summoned his axe, and started to sing:

"Where has the time gone?

I walk away for day and the time blows away,

Nature continued to flow and the girl I knew is grown.

Now I'm a mess 'cause I can't confess

How I feel blessed for being in her presence.

Fionna, can't you see, that even when you leave

Forever you shall be in my memory

My feelings are so strong, and it feels so wrong

To even be writing this song.

But I want it said, before you're dead

That I want you, and not just in bed."

Chapter 3! And I really need to go to bed. Like, now. It's 3:30 AM.

Songs:

Rain – Breaking Benjamin

Where Do I Stab Myself In The Ears – Hawthorne Heights

I Am The Best – 2NE1

Pain of Love – Tokio Hotel

I Burn – Jeff Williams ft. Casey Lee Williams

Seize the Day – Avenged Sevenfold

Heaven – Manian v. Italobrothers


	4. Cat Scout

Chapter 4: Cat Scout

Fionna gasped as she heard Marshall's lyrics through her bedroom door. What had possessed her to follow him? He needed his privacy, and she damn well knew it. At the same though, she guessed that he actually had feelings for her and all of the playful flirting was for real and not just an act like it was when she was younger. She should feel awful for imposing, but something about what he was singing made her feel warm inside. Oh glob, what should she do?

Before Marshall could notice, Fionna ran outside of the tree house and sat at the base of the tree trunk. What should I do, Fionna asked herself, and do I even like him like that? He seemed like his intentions were pure, seeing as he thought he was alone. Is he too dangerous for me to fall for? Fionna decided that asking Cake about it would be best.

Speaking of Cake, Fionna saw her just over the horizon, walking home with Lord Monichromicorn. That was very nice of him, Monichromicorn was such a good boyfriend to Cake. "Hiya, girlie!" Cake called, "How was the day? Must have been lonely around here."

"Not really," Fionna replied, "Marshall was here all day too. He's in our room."

"Why is that boy in our bedroom?" Cake gasped, "Aren't you a bit young for that?"

"He said that he needed privacy with his axe, and our room was the best place for it. I offered to stay in the living room while he was in there. Mo-Chro, I hate to ask this, but I need to ask Cake for some advice and it's pretty personal. Can you give us some girl to girl time?" Fionna turned to Monochromicorn and ask. He nodded his head and tapped his hooves in approval.

"Love you, baby!" Cake hugged Monochromicorn's neck and proceeded to walk towards the treehouse, "So, Fionna, what's going on? My tail ain't frizzing, so it can't be that bad."

"It's about Marshall," Fionna looked at her tiny feet, "I think he likes me."

"Well, of course he likes you!" Cake patted the human on the back, "You guys are pals!"

"Not like that, Cake," Fionna kept her voice low, "I mean I think he LIKES me. You can't let him know that I know."

"How do you know?" Cake whispered.

"He got frustrated with me eating a cream puff that Gumball gave me, so he ran upstairs to use the axe. I got curious and listened through the door. His lyrics were so obviously about me, he even said my name. And I have no idea how I should feel," Fionna hushed at a creek she heard from upstairs, "I think he's done. Cake, can you try to scout for me and see what you can get from him?"

"I'm not exactly his biggest fan," Cake said, "But I'll do my best. Go do some adventuring. Check up on the Ice Queen."

"Ew," Fionna wrinkled her nose, "why would I do that voluntarily?"

"Because there are times where you just need to check up on your villains to make sure they aren't plotting any more havoc," Cake winked, "Besides, how am I supposed to scout if you're right there?"

"Ok, you've got a good point. I'll be back in a few hours. Suck all of the information you can from him," Fionna said as she left and headed toward the Ice Kingdom. Cake went inside the house to find Marshall floating and lounging above the couch. "Hey, Marshall Lee," Cake said.

"Hey," Marshall replied. He had heard the words exchanged between Fionna and Cake, but refused to tell Cake seeing as that would just be awkward, "I have a question to ask you."

"Does this have anything to do with Fionna?" Cake raised an eyebrow.

"It does, actually," Marshall said, "I like her. A lot. And I want to let her know without seeming like a creep. Is this ok with you?"

"Marshall Lee," Cake sighed, "You know I'm not your biggest fan."

"I know," Marshall said, "and I'm sorry for scaring you all of these times."

"But this ain't about me," Cake replied, "This is about Fionna. And I figured out from how much she missed you that she loves you. She just doesn't know it yet. I think you should ask her out, Marshall."

"But how?" I've lived for over 1,000 years and never had to do something this dangerous. I feel like she might think I'm joking."

"I'm sure you'll get through it," Cake laughed, "and she won't kill you. Hey, Gumball's having a ball tonight for Monochromicorn's quarter birthday. Why don't you go with us and ask her there?"

"Actually that sounds like a good idea," Marshall said, "I guess it's time to put on my monkey suit."

Authors Note: So I woke up to a bunch of reviews and more followers. It's gonna really suck for you guys when I start college back up in a week and a half and actually have to focus.

Songs:

Red Like Roses – Jeff Williams ft. Casey Lee Williams

Vermillion Pt. 2 – Slipknot

So Far Away – Avenged Sevenfold

Roads Untraveled – Linkin Park

Passion: After the Battle – Utada Hikaru

All These Things I Hate (Revolve Around Me) – Bullet for my Valentine

Minimal Beat – Lindsey Stirling

Moonlight Shadow – Italobrothers

Dare – Gorillaz

Wake Me Up When September Ends – Green Day


	5. A Dance With The Devil (Boy)

Chapter 5: A Dance With A Devil Boy

"Hold still, Fi! It won't hurt if you stop fidgeting!" Cake proceeded to pull the laces on the back of a strapless dress tighter so that Fionna's bosoms wouldn't fall out in front of Marshall. The emerald taffeta hugged every curve of her hourglass body, flaring out right below her butt. Fionna felt a little bit uncomfortable wearing something so tight, especially since Marshall was going to be there and he is a guy.

"Cake, don't you think this is a bit much?" Fionna asked as the wind got knocked out of her again from the cat lacing the dress, "I mean, I don't feel comfortable being this revealing around Marshall and Gumball at the same time. Please?"

"You look so damn fine now, girl, why ruin it by changing?" Cake fussed, "You look so perfect in that dress! Every girl there is going to be in such envy of you. And also, did you notice something I built into this dress?"

"What is it?" Fionna asked, wondering what could make this dress seem even slightly better.

"The skirt can be removed," Cake explained, "I also gave you a fancy garter, if you don't recall. Put your pocket sword in your garter. If the situation comes, just rip off the skirt and go at it."

"Thank you so much," Fionna said, "I didn't want that incident with the Ice Queen happening again, and that helps a lot." She picked up her skirt, and headed downstairs. Surprisingly, Marshall wasn't there. "Isn't Marshall coming with us?"

"Marshall had some errands to run first," Cake explained, "C'mon girl, we gotta get going!" Fionna then got on Cake's back as she stretched herself so she can get to the ball faster. A few moments later, they were in the Candy Kingdom…and Marshall Lee stood outside the palace with what looked to be a rose in his hand.

"Hey, there," Marshall greeted the two of them, "Mo-Chro's waiting for you inside, Cake. I'm sure he'll be excited to see you."

"Alright, Fionna, nothing dirty, okay?"Cake winked at her sister, who blushed at the very notion of sexual activity. Marshall proceeded to blush a deep gray color.

"I'll be fine, Cake," Fionna called back as Cake advanced inside. After he was certain to be alone, Marshall pulled out the white rose corsage.

"Will you accept this flower?" Marshall asked as he showed it to Fionna.

"Marshall, it's beautiful!" Fionna exclaimed, "But, why would you go this far for me? I mean, we're just friends."

"Well, this is kind of why I'm here," Marshall replied, "I like you, Fionna, a lot. I've liked you since we were kids. I know you've always liked Gumwad, but you have to hear me out. At first I thought it was just like an older brother thing, but it turned into something else entirely, something that I have never felt for anyone, not even in my wildest dreams. And I have no idea how to go about this, so I thought that I should be subtle about it, and-"

"Marshall," Fionna cut the vampire off, "Are you messing with my head again?" She knew the answer to that one, but she didn't want him to know that she knew about his song.

"For once, Fleshy, no," Marshall hung his head, out of embarrassment, "Fionna, will you be my date for the ball this evening?"

"As a pal or….as your girlfriend?" Fionna questioned.

"As my girlfriend." Marshall smiled.

"How can I be sure that you're not the Ice Queen in disguise?" Fionna went on further, "She tricked me like this with Gumball and I don't want to be made a fool of."

"The Ice Queen would want us together," Marshall came back, "seeing as she sees me as a son and not a sexual figure. Look, for once I'm not faking it. This isn't full of drained creampuffs. I am being dead serious, Fionna. Will you be my girl?" Fionna placed her hand in Marshall's and closed her fingers around his.

"In this case, I accept your invitation, Marshall Lee," Fionna smiled as Marshall proceeded to put the rose around her wrist. She had just noticed that he had a red rose in the breast pocket of his black suit. They didn't match completely, but somewhat. "Now let's go inside before Gumball pops an aneurysm. Inside the candy palace, the walls were decorated completely in candy that was all shades of black, to commemorate Lord Monichromicorn. All throughout the dance hall, people were laughing, mingling, and dancing to the classical music. Marshall led Fionna to the center of the dance floor and bowed before her.

"My lady Fionna, the Human," Marshall asked loud enough to project around the room, "may I have this dance?" Fionna took Marshall's extended dance, and the two of them proceeded to waltz. Whatever clumsiness that Fionna could have possibly had within the dance was overshadowed by Marshall's fluid movements. It was beautiful.

So beautiful that Gumball had wished that it were him instead of that vampire freak. He motioned over to one of his candy servants. "Can you make a new batch of cream puffs?" he whispered in the servant's ear, "make them extra special, if you know what I mean." The candy person nodded and rushed out of the room, under his prince's order.

The dance had sped up from a waltz to a tango. Marshall had not even worked up a sweat, but a while later, Fionna ended up thoroughly exhausted. "Do you need to get anything to eat?" Marshall asked, looking at the curvy girl in concern.

"Well, I didn't eat dinner. Cake didn't want me bloated when she laced me into this contraption," Fionna confessed.

"Fionna, you look beautiful no matter what you're wearing or if you're bloated or not. You could have came here wearing a trash bag and I would have thought you looked damn sexy," Marshall replied, "Let's get some sugar into your system." They headed toward the table, where a candy person was setting out a new platter of the cream puffs that Fionna took such a liking to. Hurriedly, Fionna took one and shoved it into her mouth, as if Marshall was going to try to take it. It made Marshall laugh, not because he thought it was silly, but because it was so human, and that was adorable. She ate the whole thing in two bites.

"Okay, I'm actually a bit bummed out with this party," Fionna admitted, "Do you want to go back to the tree house?"

"Sure. Want to let Cake know so she can come with?" Marshall asked. Fionna was touched that he actually thought about Cake, and how her sister felt about the whole situation. From what Fionna had read, boys never really paid attention to that kind of stuff.

"Okay!" Fionna scrambled over to Cake, who was sitting on top of Monichromicorn's lap. "Hey, Cake, we're heading home. You wanna come with?"

"No, because Monichromicorn had asked me to spend the night!" Cake squealed excitedly, then faced Marshall, "No funny business, okay?"

"I promise," Marshall held his hand to his heart as he said that oath, then took Fionna's hand and together they had exited the castle. "Do you want me to carry you and float, or do you want to walk?"

"I think you should carry me," Fionna sighed, "My feet have just about had it." Marshall silently picked up her chubby little body and floated until they had reached the tree house. As they floated on, Fionna seemed to have liked to snuggle against his chest more and more, where her head was. If Marshall hadn't known better, he could have sworn that he felt her lips against his shirt and neck a few times. Finally they had arrived at the treehouse, and Marshall carried her up to her room, setting her on the bed. "Hey, Marshall?"

"Yes, Fionna?"

"Sleep here with me, Cake's not coming home."

Marshall had thought this was weird, given her inhibitions about even so much as going to the ball with him. But, he was afraid that it would hurt her if he slept downstairs, so he laid down next to her.

Big mistake.

She pounced on top of him, pinning his limbs. It was an impressive feat, given that she was only a human. "Marshall Lee, you're about to have the time of your life…" Fionna licked her lips in a lusty rage as she proceeded to bite down on his neck.

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long! I had housework…and I fell asleep typing…and I had to eat dinner and go to Pokemon League….etc.

Songs:

Sinner on the Dancefloor – Cascada

Evening Wear – Mindless Self Indulgence

Prescription – Mindless Self Indulgence

The Last Unicorn – Groove Coverage

Apart (Renholder Remix) – The Cure

Breaking the Habit – Linkin Park

Sweet Blasphemy – Black Veil Brides


	6. Love's Black Poison

Chapter 6: Love's Black Potion

Marshall could not believe what was happening as Fionna had sank her teeth in his neck. He gasped, since his throat is sensitive to the touch. "Fi-fionna…," Marshall gasped, "Isn't this a bit much for our first date?"

"I don't think so," Fionna removed her mouth from his neck and loomed over him, a lustful smirk appearing on her fair face. She then went down on Marshall and stuck her tongue in his surprised mouth. "I'm going to make you explode, even if it's the last thing I do," she murmured between kisses as she started to undo the buttons of his rose red dress shirt.

This isn't Fionna, Marshall reasoned in his thoughts, That cream puff had some sort of aphrodisiac in it. This was the drug kicking in, and Fionna had no control over what she was doing. In that instant, Marshall felt even worse about what was going on than before. He pushed Fionna's tiny waist from him, and pulled her to his side.

"Fionna, we can't do this," Marshall explained, looking her dead in the eyes, "There was something in those cream puffs. While under any other circumstances I would oblige, I refuse to make take your innocence while you're under the influence of a drug. You're not sober enough to give real consent. I'd feel like I was raping you, and I even have morals."

"Marshall Lee," Fionna growled as Marshall got off of the bed, "What happened to the bad little boy that I used to know?"

"He grew up, and he developed half a brain," Marshall came back, leaving the room. He flopped his thin body onto the couch, feeling completely exhausted and ashamed of himself. He couldn't help but wonder if it was just the drug or if Fionna really did want him sexually. He felt like a coward, not being able to take his girlfriend like that. Everyone in the Nightosphere would mock him for not being as bad as he should be. Marshall gingerly placed his head on the throw pillow. First thing in the morning, I'm going to see the Ice Queen, he vowed as he shut his eyes.

Several hours later, Marshall had woken up to screams. He jumped into a floating state, and quickly hurried upstairs and opened Fionna's bedroom door. On her bed, Fionna shivered and pointed towards the window. "How the glob is Cake going to get home in this?" Outside, it was storming killer bees. There was no way that someone would go outside and not be stung. It looks like Marshall was not going to go to interrogate the Ice Queen about the mystery drug today.

"Why don't you call Cake, and ask her to not attempt until the Bee Tornado is over?" Marshall handed her his cell phone. Surprisingly, the Candy Palace's phone number was in there. Fionna had dialed it, and Cake had picked up.

"Girl, you're not expecting me home, are you?" Cake asked.

"Actually, I was going to tell you to stay in the palace and keep the windows until the tornado is gone," Fionna reassured her sister, "Are you okay with that?"

"Anything to keep me out of it," Cake sighed in relief over the receiver, "I ain't getting stung. See ya when the storm ends!"

"Bye!" Fionna said as she clicked the red button on the flip phone. It's amazing that cell phone service still exists, even after the Mushroom War. The few surviving Businessmen built cell phone towers so that the people could openly communicate with each other. Fionna handed the phone to Marshall, then blushed scarlet. "About last night-"

"I know, Fionna," Marshall said, "You had an aphrodisiac in your system. I know you wouldn't give up your virginity that easily, and I wasn't going to push it."

"But I have to ask you a question," Fionna blushed even further as she looked down, "Do you even find me attractive? Why did you turn this opportunity down?"

"Fionna, I am so attracted to you, I'm afraid to tell you how much, let alone show you just yet," Marshall took her hand and squeezed it, "I'm just a kid who's afraid Fionna, and I'm afraid you're gonna leave me for Gumwad, especially if I make you do things you're not comfortable with."

"Marshall," Fionna looked up, smiling sweetly, "I may not look it, but I am a grown woman and can make my own decisions. I chose you over Gumball for a reason. He may be a prince, but I need a king. I need someone who's going to hold me as the world shakes down to nothing. And I feel like you're that one. But I need to know if you're actually attracted to me, and proof." Fionna started to cup the bulge at the front of Marshall's skinny jeans, and felt his manhood harden at her touch. He let a soft moan escape his mouth.

"Fionna, where did you get this level of bravery?" Marshall questioned, wondering if she actually did give it up for Gumwad at one point.

"I'm an adventuress, remember?" Fionna winked at him as she proceeded to unbutton his pants, "I'm not afraid of anything, not even you, Marshall Lee." She pushed him onto the bed.

"Are you sure you're not high?" Marshall asked, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that aphrodisiac was still affecting you."

"It's been too long for it to still be in my system," Fionna growled, "I've been feeling this way for you since the moment you last left Aaa." She got down on her knees and proceeded to unzip his fly with her teeth. Almost instantly, his erection had escaped his pants, making his plaid boxers stick out at a perpendicular angle from his thin pelvis.

"And where did you learn to do that?" Marshall questioned as he picked her up and started to kiss her.

"BMO…has this thing…," Fionna made out in between kisses, "called the internet…you learn…a lot of stuff…like that …" She then proceeded to stick her tongue in his mouth, and wrestle with his tongue. Marshall moaned as he proceeded to nip at her lip and play with her tongue with his fangs. "So do you want a peek?" Fionna jiled as soon as their mouths separated.

"Maybe," Marshall smiled and winked, and Fionna had gotten up from his lap. She proceeded to take off her baggy tee shirt to reveal a matching bra and thong with baby pink lace. She could have sworn that he turned an even darker shade of grey.

"Do you like what you see?" she fluttered her eyelids as she walked toward the bed once more.

"More than you will ever know," Marshall murmured as he stripped down to reveal his erection having gotten even harder; it was about to touch his rock hard stomach. The sight of it had made Fionna feel a sensation between her thighs that was unfamiliar, yet it felt appropriate. "Fionna, I think it's your turn to finish what you started," Marshall laughed, as Fionna realized that he was nude and she was not.

"Uh, right," Fionna stammered as she proceeded to drop her panties to the floor, revealing the wetness betwixt her legs. Marshall licked his lips in complete awe, and motioned for her to go to him. She obeyed his call, with her frilly bra still on her moderately sized breasts. He pulled her incredibly close as he continued to make out with her and unhooked her bra with two of his long fingers, tossing it aside.

"You are so perfect, Fionna," Marshall growled as he laid her on her back, then lowered himself to the foot of the bed and place his mouth along her vaginal opening. He then proceeded to tongue the inside of her, gently caressing every spot with care and precision. Fionna cried out in pure ecstasy, enjoying herself to the fullest. "I could eat you until you're dry," Marshall murmured after he swallowed some of the clear fluid from her wetness. For some odd reason, that turned her one even further, making a surge of wetness come once more.

"Marshall," Fionna panted, "Marshall…"

"Yes, love?"

"Get inside of me….now."

Author's Note: So, another cliffy! OMG this chapter….let's just say that if it wasn't for my mother handing me supernatural smut novels at an early age, I wouldn't know how to describe this stuff.

Songs:

The Interview – AFI

XO – Fall Out Boy

Dark Side of the Sun – Tokio Hotel

Stars Align – Lindsey Stirling

Burn – Alkaline Trio

Du Hast – Rammstein

Let's Fuck – Dope

Fight Like a Girl – Emilie Autumn

The Only Hope for Me is You – My Chemical Romance

Get Away With Murder – Jeffree Star

Straight to Video – Mindless Self Indulgence

Closer – Nine Inch Nails


	7. Bloodlust

Chapter 7: Lust of Red

This had to have been a dream, Marshall thought as he pulled his head from the juncture between her thighs. The Fionna he knew would have put up more of a fight, keeping him on his toes. However, the voluptuous vixen under him was not taking no for an answer, nor was he willing to object to her orders. Yes, Marshall Lee is a bad little boy, but he is Fionna's slave, at least at the moment.

"Are you sure you want to lose it here?" Marshall growled as his lips reacquainted with hers, "Once you pop your cherry, it's done. No going back."

"I'm sure," Fionna said right before flipping him onto his back, taking his shaft and licking the tip. Marshall moaned, simply because he had never felt this kind of pleasure before. Never in one thousand years of life had he experienced such a pleasure as was stirring in his manhood. If only Fionna had been born much earlier, Marshall thought as he peered down at the blonde suckling on his erection, my life would have been so much more enjoyable.

"Fionna…do you think you can…accommodate?" Marshall murmured in between breaths of pure ecstasy, "I don't want…to hurt you…"

"Marshall," Fionna stopped blowing the vampire, "I want it. Now. Please?" She straddled his hips, opening her legs as widely as the virgin possibly could over his package. His erection was so hard, he felt pain as he positioned it upright and started to place it within her. He was more thankful than ever that she had taken him in her mouth first; the saliva had acted like lubricant, resulting in no skin on skin rubbing. Fionna cried out in a hissing pain, not having realized that losing her virginity would hurt this much. Marshall was a lot to take in, contrary to popular belief. Within the moment, Fionna had felt a break in her vaginal walls, and it then felt as if Marshall could go in further without her feeling any more pain.

"Fionna, you feel amazing," Marshall smiled as he placed a kiss upon her jugular, "Is it alright if I go in further?" Fionna had only then realized that his shaft was only about halfway inside. Blushing, she nodded her head and bit her lip. He proceeded to enter her even further, until he was completely in, then he grabbed her hips and guided her along the rising and falling movements of making love. Fionna, however, did not need guiding as she rolled her hips. If he didn't know better, he'd swear that she at least took belly dancing classes. Their rhythm started to even out, their movements syncing with one another's.

What is this feeling? Fionna wondered as she continued to grind himself into her. It felt like something was building up inside with such power, and she had started to anticipate the outcome. It came suddenly. One moment, she was perfectly fine. The next, she had hit her climax as she let out a cry of complete bliss.

Marshall had never felt so complete in his life. Is this what forever actually means? He felt this incredicle sensation in his groin, and soon he moaned, "Fionna….get off of me."

"Why, love?" Fionna looked up at him, puzzled.

"I'm gonna come," Marshall gritted through his teeth. Fionna immediately understood and lifted her core from his manhood, which momentarily started to flow with milky juices. She appeared surprised by the volcano that it became, and immediately ran to the bathroom. Marshall wondered if maybe he disgusted her….but then she came back with a box of tissues and proceeded to wipe it off. "So was it what you wanted?" he asked weakly, as if he was just defeated.

"More than I could ever ask for," she grinned as she took the semen-covered tissues and placed them in the toilet, then proceeded to flush. Marshall's heart swelled up with pride as he continued to watch her every move, her fair behind moving back and forth as she sashayed her hips and walked in the flesh. But something else came over him, and he started to salivate.

He couldn't possibly be horny again. Something else was up.

His stomach growled.

SHIT. He couldn't let Fionna be his next meal, or to become one of his kind. "Fionna. Why don't you get dressed and go to see Gumball? I'm sure you want to talk to him about those cream puffs from last night….the poisoned ones."

"But why do that when I can stay with you?" she asked as she hooked her frilly pink brassiere. She seemed awfully suspicious.

"Fionna," Marshall looked her dead in the eyes, his red ones to her blue, "I have my needs, not only as a man, but as a vampire. And you look tempting, so tempting."

Fionna looked like she was about to cry, but she swallowed whatever feelings she had. "I understand," she said, "I'll be back this evening?" She smiled, as if the night could not come fast enough.

"Okay," Marshall grinned like an idiot back, "Go talk to the Flame Prince, too. You really need to break it to him that you guys ain't dating."

Fionna picked up her sword and backpack, and proceeded to go downstairs and away from the tree house. The storm had ended, so it was perfectly okay to travel outside again, meaning that Cake was going to come home soon. Great…

Author's Note: So….first sex scene is DONE! What did you guys think? And also, there will be more stuff from the other characters as well. Stay tuned. Also, had a ton of ADD in the writing process as well.

Music:

Gone With the Sin – HIM

Goodnight – The Birthday Massacre

Secret – The Birthday Massacre

In My Remains – Linkin Park

Night Nurse – Cascada

Animal I Have Become – Three Days Grace

Your Neck – Alkaline Trio


	8. Confession

Chapter 8: Confession

Flame Prince sat upon his fiery throne, contemplating what he had done wrong. Fionna had not been to see him in months, and it seemed as if they were not even dating anymore. He wanted her, to feel her watery skin and touch her incredible golden ringlets. He wanted to kiss her, allowing her to feel his burning passion. Where had she gone? It better not have been with that Gumball guy. She was always around him, and it made him anxious.

"Flame," a gentle voice called out, and the prince lifted his head to see the love of his life approaching him in his throne room. She had looked like she had gained a little weight, he thought as she approached, but she had a certain aura about her that had suggested a positive change. "I need to talk to you." Flame Prince was puzzled. She couldn't possibly be pregnant, he thought, given the fact that they hadn't had sex. Fionna was faithful, she would never cheat on him. This seemed pretty fishy, though.

"Alright, love," he summoned his servants to give her a throne, but she had politely declined the offer, standing in front of he and his massive seat. "What is on your mind?"

"Flame Prince," Fionna bit her lip, looking hurt, "I hate to break it to you, but we aren't dating."

Flame Prince stared at her, jaw slack as if she had developed about five more breasts. "Fionna, what are you talking about?" he laughed after he broke his expression. Surely, she was joking. He knew that she liked things to be calm, like water. She quelled the fire in his heart.

"I'm talking about our friendship, Flame," Fionna started to look a little more defiant, "and I think that's all we have. I wanted to clarify that."

"I thought what we had was love!" Flame Prince quickened to anger, the fires around him enlarging with his rage.

"I do love you," Fionna explained, "platonically. It's just that my heart, at least the part that's romantic, is elsewhere."

"But…I love you, in every way," he started to shake, and the flames quivered as he did, "Who could possibly treat you better than me?"

"I can," she came back at him, "No one knows me quite like I know myself." With that, she quickly turned around and ran from the Flame Palace as quickly as she could.

"COME BACK!" Flame Prince cried out as he started to sob tearless cries into the echoes of his ruling chamber. A few flambits advanced over to him, nuzzling him as if to comfort him in his time of need. He continuously cried while sometimes angrily screamed, scaring away the flambits.

A figure appeared in the midst of the Flame Prince's chaotic breakdown. It was far too skinny to be Fionna returning, she was always so curvaceous. No, this figure seemed male. "Flame Prince," the man spoke, "I take it Fionna saw you?"

"How did you know?" Flame Prince rose from his repose and pulled a flame sword from the frog upon his belt. It was Prince Gumball, who looked as if he was displeased with Flame's reaction to the bomb that was just dropped upon him.

"Because she was cheating on you, Flame," Gumball replied, "Did you really believe her when she said that she could take care of herself?" The Flame Prince had contemplated the candy man's words and realized that his point was indeed a valid one. It still didn't help his emotions; in fact, this had hurt him even worse. Whoever this mystery man was is about to see his own grave.

"It's you," Flame growled as he met eyes with Gumball, "isn't it. I know you had a thing for her."

"I wish," Gumball let out a sigh, "but it's Marshall Lee, that cocky ass vampire that's older than the rest of us put together." He had a note of intense hatred in his voice, but he was trying his hardest to keep his calm demeanor. Gumball did not want to upset the Flame Prince. Someone had to be calm here.

"WHAT THE FUCK DOES SHE SEE IN THAT FAGGOT?!" Flame exploded. Guess Gumball was a little late on keeping him calm. "I CAN BE TWENTY TIMES THE MAN HE COULD ONLY DREAM OF BEING!"

"Flame Prince, calm the fuck down!" Gumball yelled, "I have an idea. Something that will get her back in your arms."

He paused at that moment. "What could possibly be done to fix this load of bullshit?"

"You and me, we should work together," Gumball extended his hand to the hysterical prince, "I hate his guts, and not just for disrespecting Fionna. I would enjoy seeing his rotting corpse on my palace floor. I believe that this could be one hell of an opportunity for you. Are you in?

"So let me get this straight," Flame furrowed his eyebrows, "we're killing the musical fucker?"

"Yes."

Flame looked into himself. On one hand, Fionna would hate him forever if he got caught trying to kill Marshall. If he maked it look like Gumball did everything, however….

"I'm in," Flame confirmed, a crazed grin sheering across his face.

Author's Note: I told you that there would be more shenanigans involving the other characters, like Gumball, and I DID. I knew that there would be jealousy, and it's turning into something else. Thank you guys for ALL OF THE SUPPORT! You guys are the best!

Songs:

Breakdown – Breaking Benjamin

Bastard – Dope

Tears Don't Fall – Bullet for my Valentine

Twisted Transistor – Korn

Shadows – Lindsey Stirling

Crawling – Linkin Park

This is the End – Machine Head

Chalk Outline – Three Days Grace

Hey You – Tokio Hotel


	9. Forboding Fear

Chapter 9

Marshall hovered over to the fridge as Fionna left to talk to the Flame Prince. He was absolutely starved, but he didn't want to chow down on his poor girlfriend. He found a large serving bowl of strawberries and raspberries, and sucked the red out of them, until the whole bowl was gone. How am I not stuffed? Marshall thought as he set the bowl down in the kingdom sink. This should have been enough.

Then again, he never felt this attracted to anyone in his life.

Marshall then realized what he had to do, and boy did he feel awkward about it. However, he couldn't exactly do that without his enormous sun hat, which he forgot to bring here. He was stuck within the tree house until nightfall. At least he had the axe with him, so he decided to pick it up and sing.

Good little girl

Making a monster out of me, you know that I'm bad

But you just spent the night with me

What do you do to me, you,

My bad little girl

Bad little girl

You make me wanna bite, I really don't find

That you don't wanna age and die

And I don't want you to cry

Why do these cravings kill me?

Marshall then sighed as he put his guitar down. He hungered for his Fionna so badly that he couldn't stand it. He didn't know what to do, his cravings for red were never this strong.

She slowly turned him into the animal that he refused to be.

SLAM! "Fiooooooooooonnaaaaa!" he heard as he saw Cake emerge from the doorway, "What's goin' on, girl?"

"Fionna left a few hours ago," Marshall revealed himself behind the couch, "She has to talk to the Flame Dork."

"She hasn't seen Flame Prince in ages," Cake eyed Marshall Lee suspiciously, "Why now?"

"I'm sure she needs to clear a few things up with him," the vampire sighed as he lowered his floating self onto the cushions. He then adjusted himself so he was comfortable.

"Weren't they clear already?" Cake glared at him with a suspicion so apparent that it might as well had been painted upon her furry face.

"You know how she is, Fionna," Marshall replied, knowing that he was already in the doghouse, "She doesn't like it when anyone gets hurt. Hell, half the time, she fusses when she has to fight Simone because she's conflicted."

"How analytical," Cake dismissed his story, "Now, tell me, what happened while I was out?"

"Um….things."

"What kind of things?"

"The things that Monichromicorn does for you," Marshall's face turned an even deeper gray. An awkward tension filled the room as Cake stared at him in complete shock.

"Boy," Cake said tersely, "you are SO lucky that Fionna loves you. I always knew you were bad, Marshall Lee, and if you so much as leave a scrape on her toenails, I will hunt you down and claw your eyes out. And maybe use them as an appetizer."

"Cake, you have my word," Marshall did a small bow as he smirked, "The only thing she's going to experience is love."

Luckily for Marshall, Fionna rushed in and shakily locked the door. She huffed the air in and out, as if those small breaths would be her last.

"He didn't take it well, did he?" Marshall glided from the couch next to her curled up form, placing one arm around her entire being.

"N-no," Fionna then started to bawl. How human, Marshall thought as he pulled her closer to him. "I thought we were gonna lose him for sure. He's probably going to at least pour water on himself. I don't know what to do, I don't know WHAT TO DO, Marshall…"

"Fionna," Marshall whispered tenderly, "I don't think there's anything we can do for him. You did what you could, love." She continued to sob into his shoulder. While he thought that the Flame Prince got what he deserved, he couldn't handle it if she followed that guy into a path of self-destruction.

He couldn't handle it if she followed his own path. He glanced at the scars on his arms. How he had dreamt for a life outside of psychotic queens, vampirism and never aging a day while everyone he loved grew old and died.

For now, the least he could do is comfort her in her time of pain. It may help her stay away from what he had resorted to, those hundreds of years ago.

"Fionna, do you love me?" He had to ask.

"Of course I do," she balked as she rose from his chest.

"Then can you promise me to, no matter what happens to him, you don't take it out on yourself."

"Marshall," Fionna bit her lip, in sheer worry, "That is a promise that I can't make. I can't predict my actions if I lose a friend like this."

Instead of freaking, he still held her, "In that case, I'll make sure you don't. Even if I end up in a coma."

The two sat like this for a long time, Cake realized, as she left the room to think things over. She felt sorry for Fionna, and all of the pressure the situation was placing upon her. Telling Gumball was no problem, but Flame Prince was another matter within itself.

Only the Nightosphere knows what awaits them.

Author's Note: I am SO sorry for the super duper long delay! I had a combination of writer's block and going back to college. English Composition and Art classes really take up a lot of time. Also, I have been getting a lot of commissions in for Halloween. Thank you SO much for understanding, and I can't wait to hear from you all!

Songs:

Without You – Three Days Grace

Lies – Evanescence

Shallow Life – Lacuna Coil

The Kids from Yesterday – My Chemical Romance

Tonight the World Dies – Avenged Sevenfold


End file.
